1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic devices, and to flexible display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device has been recently developed, and can be bent and/or folded by using a flexible substrate or film that is made of a bendable material, such as a plastic. Such a flexible display device, or a bent (curved) display device, includes a flat display area, and a flexible display area (or a bent display area) corresponding to a flexible display panel.
A typical flexible display device has the same number of pixel rows in the flat display area as in the flexible/bent display area. In addition, as a resolution (or PPI (pixel per inch)) of the display device increases, the number of pixels per area increases. However, an increase in pixel density may cause an increase in leakage current due to contact of wirings and/or circuit elements. Thus, it may be difficult to reduce a radius of curvature at the flexible/bent display area.